Eyes from afar
by FeatheredCat
Summary: It has been 4 years since Nezumi was saved by the naive airhead Shion and he is keeping an eye on him, determined to pay back his debt. However, what will he come across when examining the interesting moments of Shion's life in No. 6? Maybe a future series. M/M, Shion x Nezumi, Nezumi POV
1. Safu's request

**Author's note:** Yayyy! Another fic (finally!). :D

It has been forever and I should really be studying for my exams right now but ehhhh... I'll do that later. I've been wanting to write a No. 6 fanfic since FOREVER and this definitely won't be the last one I'll write. Fun fact: No. 6 is my all-time favorite anime/manga. This one here is done after the manga and is basically this extremely awkward moment through Nezumi's eyes. xD I might actually make this into a series, with multiple moments like this in which Nezumi is kinda stalking Shion, maybe even some smut? ;D Just lemme know what you think! Hope you enjoy!

 **I don't own No. 6 or any of the characters found in this story!**

* * *

 _How naive. You never learn, do you?_

The little robotic mouse scurried along the path, completely hidden from the mass surrounding it, as expected of it's creator. Nezumi sat quietly in his underground room. It was dark but he didn't bother lighting the candle. Through the small mic in his ear, he could clearly hear the chattering of people and the soft screeching of a train passing by. In his hand he held a small device with a screen that illuminated his grey eyes, watching intently for anything suspicious.

He has been following them around for a while now, but nothing had changed. The girl (Safi, Sefu, whatever her name was) was still obviously trying to get her friend's attention and Shion continued to be completely oblivious to it.

 _Airhead._

Nezumi sighed and placed the screen on the table for a moment to rub his eyes. He had been warned by one of his little companions about Shion possibly being in danger and had been keeping an eye on the brunette for hours.

 _It's probably nothing anyway. I doubt harm could find him while his out in public in that damn cursed city. Although, it_ is _him and he's always practically begging for trouble, isn't he?_ The rat though with a small grin.

''Sperm.''

His grin disappeared, eyes widening. Quickly scrambling forward on the mattress, he grabbed the device, listening closely to what he was hearing.

''Huh? Safu! Do you know what you just said?'' a familiar, yet slightly deeper voice echoed in his ear so clearly, it's as if he was standing there himself.

''I know! I know everything about you! I've been together with you since we were 2! You're that one that doesn't get it...''

 _What the hell?! What kind of pick-up move is that?_

''Ah?''

''I want to make love with you,'' The female said, blushing now, ''I don't care about sperm. I just want to have sex with you. Just that.''

Nezumi stared as Shion's eyes widened, mouth agape, cheeks flushing way more than his friend's. Nezumi would have laughed at the face, if he wasn't so shocked himself.

''That... isn't, wait a second, that...'' the airhead stuttered, ''right now, I cant...''

The actor let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

 _Why the hell am I reacting like this? This is funny right?_

''Why? Don't you like me?''

 _Yeah, it's hilarious._

''Not that... I just always thought of you as a friend.''

The screen showed the girl, obviously upset.

''I'm an idiot,'' she said while walking away from the other, ''why do you have to act like a kid about this too? Whatever, I'm going back.''

 _That's right, this is the best entertainment ever. What did I get so worked up about anywa-_

''Safu! After two years...''

 _What._

''When you come back, ask me again.''

 _No.  
_

''You said you didn't want to have sex right?''

 _This isn't funny._

''Yeah.''

''You're a complete idiot!''

''Be careful on the way home!''

 _I wanna strangle this woman._

''I'll work as hard as I can, so that nobody dares to ask me out,'' the girl explained cheerfully.

However Nezumi wasn't listening to her anymore. He hadn't even noticed when his hands pulled the right switches, commanding the mouse to run towards the pair.

''Kyaa!''

Making his way up Shion's sleeve, The dark haired man switched a few wires and connected his self-made device to another mic.

''You're as simple as ever,'' he said with a clear voice, using his acting abilities to completely hide his distress.

He saw how the brunette flinched and eyes widened when he recognized the voice. Satisfied with he reaction, he quickly controlled the mechanical mouse to jump off the boy's shoulder and quickly run across the street.

''Nezumi!'' the rat heard his name being called by Shion and wasn't able to stop the small smile from forming on his face. As he went further, the sounds of that annoying girls's questioning voice and Shion sending her a quick apology as he ran after the robot, became quieter.

He quickly allowed the mouse to disappear trough a small crack in a fence and went along to find a new safe hiding place to keep an eye on the naive boy.

He didn't allow himself to keep wondering why that little moment on the street between that girl and Shion had bothered him. He didn't allow himself to think about the way he had felt nauseous at the request he had heard from the girl and the way that feeling changed to his stomach turning in a more pleasant, fluttering way when the other rejected her. He kept his eyes solely on the boy, alone now, running from corner to corner and trying to find the mouse. To Nezumi's amusement, the other didn't stop his search for quite a while, even when it began to rain. The grey eyed man felt tired, but didn't even think about stopping his watch anytime soon.

After all, he still had a debt to pay to a certain airhead.


	2. Mood swings

**Author's note:** Yes, I am aware that I haven't posted in like 5000 years, but I've been really busy with school and other personal stuff (you know, the typical excuses) but I am finally writing another short story. :D

This can be read on it's own, but if you like it then feel free to also read ''Safu's request'' since they kind of follow the same idea.

Also, just to avoid confusion I'll mention that I refer to Nezumi as 'he' and Eve as 'She', but of course they are still the same person. Texts in _italic_ mean Nezumi's thoughts.

 **I don't own No. 6 or any of the characters found in this story!**

* * *

 _Ugh..._

Nezumi was upset, to say the least. One would even call him grumpy, if they were stupid enough to call him something so juvenile while he was already in such a bad mood.

He threw open the door of his hideout; which he refused to call a home, and shoved off his muddy boots. Walking in the room he quickly lit a candle and turned on the heater while roughly drying his hair with a stained towel. Even underground you could still hear the faint pounding of rain outside. He strode to his bed and no, he was definitely _not_ mumbling to himself angrily, he sat down.

Nezumi had just returned from work. The performance had been a success, the last and biggest play of the season with Eve, of course, playing the lead role. He knew he would be getting good pay for this one. Everything had been perfect, until he had snuck in his dressing room to change and finally get back to his hideout. He always hurries to leave to not run into any annoying fans asking for whatever they think they are worthy of and _somehow_ one of these goddamn rascals had gotten into _his_ dressing room!

So when Eve had rushed into the room and had immediately locked the door behind her, You could say she had been more than a little shocked to see a middle-aged man wearing an awkward shaped suit and smelling like overused cheap cologne in front of her. Surprised and very annoyed. She had given the stranger a fake smile and had subtly drawn her trusty pocket knife from the folds of her dress. She had kept her voice steady.

''Oh, hello! And how may I help you?''

''Eve! Oh my dear Eve, I've been waiting for you. You're performance today was incredible, as are all of them of course!'' the man had replied with a raspy voice.

''Why thank you kind sir. May I please request to know who you are?''

''Oh, of course, how rude of me. I am known as Albert Wright. I've seen every single play you've been in, most of then twice.''

''Oh, now nice. Well, mister Wright-''

''Please, call me Albert.''

''...Albert. Would you please tell me how you managed to enter my dressing room?''

''It does not matter. What matters if that we are here now, together, alone. This is the perfect chance for me to show you just how much I love you, is it not?'' the man had said, taking a step closer to her. Eve was no longer smiling.

So long story short; the disgusting and probably drunk man had wanted to rape Eve and when he had tried to finally touch her, she had snapped. She had bent his arm back, almost to the point of breaking it, kicked his legs so that he fell on his knees and held the knife to his throat. The man had let out a pathetic shriek, surprised by the sheer strength that Eve possessed.

''If I were you, I would use this moment to run out of the door, go home and never even think of returning here.'' she had whispered in his ear right before removing the knife and kicking him on all fours. He had taken her advice and had clumsily run out of the room.

Nezumi groaned on his bed. He was going to get into trouble for this. Not only had he insulted an admirer, but he had also shown his strength which meant that he had gone out of character. This is what made Nezumi and Eve complete opposites; while one never showed any weakness and controlled others with fear for his fighting skill, then the other wooed people with her beauty and charm, including her seemingly helpless and innocent personality. Both characters were useful in their own ways, but had to be kept separate at all costs.

Nezumi was tired. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, but knew that he wouldn't be able to rest this early anyway. And so, he did the only think he thought could keep his thoughts occupied. Pouring himself a cup of hot water to ease his throat that was still rough from singing, he set up his equipment and the next thing he knew he wasn't in a quiet lonely room, but in a bakery that was still busy even though it was already quite late. People came rushing in, buying the last treats left. Nezumi watched through the eyes of a small robotic mouse how Shion's mother offered a sweet smile to the last customer before closing up the bakery. It always struck Nezumi how similar Karan was to her son, especially when she smiled like that.

Quickly, Nezumi programmed the mouse to scurry up a few cracks until he ended up in a small hallway. There was a soft glow visible from under the second door to the left; Shion's room. Easily sneaking the mouse in the room, he watched from the top of a shelf how a certain brunette sat behind his desk, writing down something about one of the various types of cacti that he had growing on his windowsill. He watched quietly for a while, maybe ten minutes, maybe an hour. Time just seemed to pass differently when he watched this naive boy, _because I can hardly call him a man,_ going on with his everyday life.

Nezumi refused to wonder why watching him, knowing that he was safe in his warm room, brought a certain sort of calm upon him. He refused to allow himself to think why he so often wondered how this airhead would react to certain things and if they thought about him as much as he did about them. He wouldn't let his mind wander and think about if their hair was as soft, if their skin was as smooth or if their hands were as warm as he remembers. He wouldn't wonder if Shion would pay as much attention to him as he did to his plants, he refused to wonder, he wouldn't wonder, he couldn't wonder, _I won't, I won't becau-_

A soft sound interrupted his line of thoughts.

It started off so quiet that even through Nezumi's extremely sensitive speakers he could hardly hear it, but as it grew slowly in volume, he could distinct different notes forming a small song. From the mouse's point of view he could clearly see Shion's face with a small contented and even a little playful smile on his face, humming a simple tune.

The song was cheerful and just the sound of it made Nezumi feel warm and strangely welcome. This little song with no words spoke of hope, something Nezumi had forgotten.

 _So warm._

It took Nezumi a moment to realize his vision was blurry. A single tear managed to escape his eye, before he quickly wiped his face and cursed himself for not just going to bed. He took another look at the screen and saw that Shion had finally started getting ready for bed. When the brunette finally got under his blaket, Nezumi was about to turn off the device before-

''Good night, Nezumi.''

The boy's eyes widened, breath choking up for a moment. His bad mood was completely forgotten, replaced by a small giddiness and _shit, what the fuck is this._

No, Nezumi's heart definitely was't beating faster, louder and no, there was not a grin awkwardly pulling on his face that he had to literally wipe away with his hand. Finally putting away his equipment, he wrapped himself in his cold blankets on top of his hard bed, feeling warm in a way that he hadn't in a very long time. Still, he made sure to not ask himself why he felt this way or why he felt anything at all and definitely did not wonder why he was happily humming a cheerful tune while falling asleep to the thought of a young naive boy.

''Good night, Shion.''


End file.
